


Cumming Home to You

by gresh_say_whah



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, I wanted Patricia and John to not be evil fuckers, Step Cousins?, Step Sibs, THIS IS EXPLICIT AF, This has nothing to do with the movie, warning, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gresh_say_whah/pseuds/gresh_say_whah
Summary: So I clearly am losing my mind with how I tried to include as many characters as I could in an AU that really shouldn't exist. Thank you for indulging me and being a smidge encouraging.





	Cumming Home to You

“Do you Johnathan Cooke take Patricia Crumb to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

  
“I do”

  
“And do you Patricia crumb take Johnathan Cooke to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

  
“I do”

  
“I pronounce you man and wife, John you may kiss your bride”

  
          Casey smiled on as she watched her uncle kiss his new wife. She followed them down the aisle with one of Uncle John’s long-time work buddies. The goal was to have Patricia’s son Dennis be his best man but since Dennis was in the army and stationed out to California 3 months before the wedding, Dan was asked to stand in. Though he’ll tell you he was the first choice. Dennis had called to say he wasn’t able to get the time off needed to come to the wedding, much to Patricia’s disappointment. Casey, as Maid of Honor, had tried her hardest to get Dennis permission to fly out to Philly. She sent out letters and made 5 phone calls a day to his commanding officer and a reply never came.           

          She had tried everything but there had been no hope that Dennis could make it. Leave it to me to have to keep Uncle John and Patricia as stress free as any person can be on their wedding day.

  
          Casey’s father died when she was only 5 years old (and her mother had died in child birth) and being that John was the only living relative she had, she was put into his care. Now Uncle John was a great Uncle – the kind that always gave you candy and let you watch movies you weren’t supposed to – but as a full-time father? Uncle John had a lot to learn from his older brother. John drank too much and often drove Casey late to school which caused too many questions between teachers and fellow parents. It was on a day that Uncle John was nursing a rough hangover that he and Casey were in a car accident. Luckily they were the only victims of the accident, John’s depth perception had caused him to turn to wide and they crashed into an electrical pole. The accident left Casey with a laceration that ran from her shoulder to her opposite clavicle and Uncle John with more than a few broken bones. It was after almost losing Casey to foster care that John gave up drinking entirely. He did his best to be the father that Casey never got to have, and whenever he felt the allure of liquor creep in his mind – he thought of 8 year-old Casey in the hospital room screaming for her daddy as the nurse’s dressed her wounds.

  
          It would be Casey’s junior year of high school that Uncle John started seeing a woman he had met at one of Casey’s art shows. She was the friend of a friend of her art teacher who happen to be single and quite attractive – long, dark chestnut hair and bright blue eyes; Uncle John had accidently knocked her over (being the large bear of a man that he was) and he had turned bright red and been by her side the rest of the evening. He had asked if there was anything he could do to show how sincerely sorry he was for knocking her down and she responded with dinner the next night. Casey picked out his outfit and had even picked up some flowers on her way home from school so that John could really knock her socks off. One date turned into two then three and a happy 3 years and 3 months later, they married.  
In that time, Casey had met Dennis exactly one time; he had come to visit during that Thanksgiving (so that Dennis could meet John) and all Casey could remember of him were the same piercing blue eyes that Patricia had. She remembered something about Patricia being fairly young when she became a mother and that Dennis’ father was almost out of the picture as soon as he saw the light. There was something about Dennis that made Casey nervous and excited, a feeling she wasn’t familiar with at all. She had been just blossoming into her womanly figure and still had her braces when she fought the urge to find out what kissing a boy, no a man would be like; Casey hadn’t seen Dennis since because of a deployment to South Korea that left very little time to visit.

        It had come as a surprise that during the reception, after the couple’s first dance, Marcie (the wedding planner) pulled Casey into the foyer of the hotel the reception was held in to identify a man claiming to be Patricia’s son. His hair short, a buzz cut with perfectly straight edges, a square jaw that contrasted with full, deep pink lips but it was the eyes that Casey finally found clarity in all the confusion. It was Dennis, a little older and better built, Casey couldn’t help but let her eyes linger over the bulging biceps that the well-fitted tuxedo accentuated nicely.

“Dennis, you came!” her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders and she swore the smell of his cologne shot heat straight to her belly. When she pulled away he had the smallest smile play at the corners of his lips.

“I hadn’t planned to make it early enough for the wedding but my commanding officer said there was someone who really wanted me to be and it hadn’t sounded like my mother” Casey’s cheeks turned bright pink while her gaze looked down.

“Patricia really wanted you to be here, to make the family complete. I really wanted you here to make it perfect” she looked up from her lashes to see just the hint of a pink dusting the tops of Dennis’ cheeks.

“Well I’m glad you’re here Dennis. Now let’s get you two out there and really make John and Patty’s day!” Marcie pushed them together and through the doors just as the DJ had announced the father-daughter / mother-son dance. When Casey and Dennis reached the dance floor, Patricia was in tears and threw her arms around both Dennis and Casey.

“This really is the best day of my life!” she pressed kisses to Casey’s cheeks and Dennis’ forehead.

“You will have to thank Casey for it, I don’t think I would have made it in time if she hadn’t bothered the crap out of my C.O” Dennis grabbed Casey’s elbow, pushing her forward.

\-------------------

         The rest of the wedding went without incident. The food had been warm and full of flavor while the music had everyone dancing, at least in intervals. The DJ announced the final dance and Casey had been too caught up saying goodbye to the guests to realize what was happening until she felt a warm hand at her waist pulling her to the dance floor.

“Dennis, what are you doing?” her voice a harsh whisper as she continued to wave to leaving party goers.

“You haven’t stopped working the party since Marcie pulled you out to see me” he pulled her close with a hand at her lower back and his other holding her right hand.

“I wanted Patricia and John to enjoy their day, not worry” her eyes looked down and away from Dennis.

“I think its admirable that you were here for her when I couldn’t, but you deserve to enjoy it as well” it was Dennis’ turn to avoid Casey’s questioning face. He finally looked up and Casey found herself entranced by his proximity, the blue of his eyes enchanting her.

         They weren’t just a single blue, she found swirls of green and flecks of gold that had her moving closer to watch the reflection in the low lighting of the dance floor. Dennis, too, was having trouble keeping his eyes from wandering over Casey’s form. His memory of Casey was fuzzy at best, he’d been home to see his mother over Thanksgiving to meet her new boyfriend before reporting to base camp for a specialized training a few years ago. She was young, but not much younger than himself – was it a 4 or 5-year age gap? She had had been quiet and hid behind a curtain of long brown hair. How is it that this woman in front of him was the same person? Her hair was just a hair short of chin length, curled for the occasion. Her wide set eyes made alluring with makeup but it was her lips that caught his attention. The pronounced cupid’s bow made her lips look absolutely fuckable. Dennis straightened away from her at the thought. Where had that come from? Casey had finally relaxed into Dennis’ arms when he created distance between them.

“Everything okay Dennis?”

“Yeah, just thinking” she nodded, satisfied with his response.

\--------------------

“If you need anything I’m just in the next room” Casey handed Dennis a towel and one of her pillows for the spare bedroom, the one pillow in there had been an old one of hers that was not nearly as fluffy as a pillow should be.

“Thanks. I’ll warn you now that I am an early riser. I will do my best not to make too much noise”

“That’s okay, after how much sleep I haven’t gotten this week, I’ll be harder to wake up then the dead”

“Good to know then. Well, I guess this is good night then”

“Good night Dennis”

        Casey finally relaxed in the comfort of her bedroom, heels already off and tossed in the closet. As she made way to head for a nice shower before bed she realized she had a bit of a predicament. Her lilac chiffon dress that Patricia had picked specifically because of the 32 exposed buttons down the back that matched the bride’s wedding gown was only on because Marcie and Patricia had been able to button her into it. Casey groaned as she attempted to contort her arms to unfasten the buttons and realized that no, unfortunately she had not been blessed with such a skill and would either have to ask Dennis to help or cut herself out of the dress. But it was such a beautiful dress, and Patricia had paid it in full because Casey loved it from the moment she put it on. If I cut it the right way, maybe I could have it put together again? Casey touched the material and shook her head. The material was much too delicate for the macabre cutting it would take to get out of it. It just had to be formfitting show off the butt, huh Casey?  
She continued her inner dialogue up until she was just outside the door of the guest bedroom.  
Knock Knock

“Hey Dennis, I need your help” Casey hoped she hadn’t woken him up. The door opened revealing a topless Dennis with sweatpants riding just below his hip bones.

“Everything alright?” his voice deeper, he had probably been on the cusp of falling asleep. Way to go Casey.

“I, uhm, can’t get my dress off with dislocating my shoulder” a nervous laugh escaped as she noticed the slight widening of Dennis’ eyes “so could you help?” she demonstrated how impossible it was to reach the buttons, turning her back to him. She peeked over her shoulder, waiting for an answer. Dennis swallowed hard; she was asking him to undress her, right? No, she’s stuck in a dress and you’re helping her. She’s like your step cousin or something, not weird. Just helping.

“Yeah of course” he brushed her hair to the side as best he could and started with the first button.

“I am going to assume my mother picked the dress?” if he kept the conversation light he wouldn’t think about ripping the buttons all the way down and ravishing her right then and there. Jesus, I haven’t gotten laid in 2 years not 20. Calm the fuck down.

“She thought it would be nice if we matched in a way that wasn’t a color” her voice soft and praying she didn’t sound like all the blood was rushing to her face as Dennis’ fingers made contact with her skin.

“Sounds like my mother” Casey hummed her agreement and try to keep even breaths. She could tell he was being extra careful not to rip any buttons by accident. She had noticed his hands were very much that of a man who had strength, she giggled picturing what it must look like unbuttoning so delicately.

“What’s so funny?” Dennis’ breath ticked the space between her shoulder blades where the dress had been opened.

“I was just picturing what it looks like with your big hands unbuttoning all the buttons”

“Oh, it’s a riot back here. Well, you know what they say about big hands” he froze the moment the sentence left his lips. Well if that didn’t sound like an invitation to my dick I don’t know what does. Dennis’ mentally kicked himself for the perverse thought, which reminded him of the one he had had earlier in the evening.

“Big gloves, duh” Casey responded, though her mind was far from gloves. She imagined Dennis’ hands to be good at a lot of things. Her face felt warm and her breath shallow, she prayed to the powers above that she could make it to her room in piece and not as a puddle on the floor.

“Yeah that” Dennis breathed a sigh of relief only to have it hitch in his throat again. He had just gotten to the middle of Casey’s back when he saw the beginnings of a tattoo. Fucking A. A tattoo on the back? Is she trying to kill me? This needs to stop before I do something I’m gonna regret.

“Do you think you could wiggle out with only half of them done?” he put as much distance between as he could without it being obvious. Casey carefully tested how much the dress would budge and deemed it enough so that she could take herself back into the safety of her room.

“Yeah, it’s perfect, thanks Dennis” she wrapped her arms around her chest and torso to keep the dress up. They said their goodnights again and Casey shut the door to her bedroom with a little more force than necessary. Once the dress was off and she quickly doused herself with a cold shower, she was snuggled up in bed. She had been looking forward to going to bed all day but her body was too wired to sleep. More like too turned on to sleep. Her mind conjured the image of shirtless Dennis and the shapely V of his lower abdominals which shot heat straight to her center.

        It was only a matter of time before her hand crept to slip beneath the elastic of her cotton panties. She had barely touched her center before she decided to push her blankets off and prepare for the heat to finally leave her body and let her sleep. She brought her hand back to the top of her panties and quickly slid them off; her middle finger delicately ghosting over her opening before circling her clit. Fuck, her worries of the day seemed so far gone as she imagined it was Dennis touching her. She rubbed circles around her clit, her wetness leaking through the more pressure she applied. Her other hand rolled her hard nipple between two fingers before twisting and pulling gently – which caused her to let out a too loud moan but she didn’t care. Once she felt she had teased herself enough, she slipped one finger into her center and started to pump slowly as her other hand simultaneously rubbed her clit.

        Unbeknownst to Casey, she had an audience. Dennis too hadn’t been able to sleep and had decided a cold shower might do him some good. He had just passed Casey’s room when he heard it – her moan. The noise had woken up the Beast in his pants and sprung to life. He hadn’t really meant to look into her room but as he heard another moan follow, he noticed her door hadn’t been closed all the way. If you get caught she is going to call you a perv and you’ll have to walk on eggshells and shame until you got back to base in 4 days. He had decided to just make sure she was okay, yeah because who moans in pain? He had opened it just enough to see what he had hoped he wouldn’t. Casey’s long, lean legs spread apart and bent at the knees. Her right hand buried into her pussy while her left rubbed slow circles around her clit. Her moans and shallow breaths did nothing but feed the Beast and caused Dennis to pull out his dick. Definitely about average in length but what it didn’t have there it made up in girth. He slowly rubbed the head with his thumb as he watched Casey pleasure herself.

  
        Fuck, Dennis, harder her moan just above a whisper but it caused Dennis to stop his own ministrations. Casey had increased speed and added another finger to her wet cunt; the distinct noises only added to Dennis’ own arousal. Oh fuck. Dennis slipped his sleep pants off and left them in the hallway while he quietly opened Casey’s door. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she tried her damn hardest to cum so she could finally go to sleep. She felt a dip in the mattress and her eyes flung open. Before she could process what was happening, Dennis pressed his hardness into her thigh while his thigh pressed into her wet pussy. His lips came crashing down on hers and he felt her grind into his thigh causing the wetness to spread.

  
         “You are driving me absolutely fucking crazy with the moans you’ve been making” he punctuated his statement with a bite to her shoulder. Her arms were pressed above her head while Dennis continued to press rough kisses and bites all along her neck and collar bone. Casey answered with rolls of her hips and the occasional love bites of her own. Dennis made his way down to her breasts and took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.  
“Fuck Dennis, I want you inside me” his ministrations stopped and he looked as if the spell had broken for just a moment before Dennis released her arms and replaced his knee with his mouth.

“You are just a horny little fuck aren’t you” his fingers easily slipped into her folds causing her to keen at the fullness they provided. Dennis circled her clit with his tongue which caused Casey to moan even louder.

“Dennis I’m gonna….I’m..” her screams were silent as her body tensed and Dennis inwardly groaned at the tightness her pussy was capable of when cumming. The small after-shocks slowly released her pussy’s hold of his fingers and Dennis took one lick and decided she was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He crawled over her, pressing gentle kisses up her thigh, her flat stomach then a flick of the tongue to each nipple. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed a little softer but no less passionate. Casey’s hands pulled the older man closer by his shoulders and she gently scratched at his scalp with blunt nails. The tremor that traveled through Dennis’ body brought him back to the girl under him.

“Casey” he moaned as she sucked at the sweet spot on his neck. She hummed her satisfaction and wrapped her legs around his trim waist. The heat of his length caused her pussy to become wetter, is that even possible at this point.

“Dennis” a breathy moan in his ear “I need you in me, please” her legs tightening around his waist. The older man responded with a quick teasing of her clit, causing Casey to release breathless moans into his ear. Dennis slowly entered her, careful of her tightness. He kissed reassuring kisses to her neck until they were pressed as close to each other as they possibly could be. Casey was full and stretched and when she opened her eyes, she found Dennis’ blue eyes staring in amazement and pleasure. Once Casey had adjusted to Dennis’ girth, she moved her hips to signal Dennis to move. Dennis pulled Casey into another mind numbing kiss as his hips pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into Casey’s tight heat.

“Fuck Dennis, Fuck Fuck Fuuuuuck” her nails scratching lines into Dennis’ back “harder Dennis, I am so close”, the thwack that their bodies made when they connected made Dennis even harder and he pounded harder and faster until they both groaned and screamed in completion. Dennis collapsed into Casey’s open arms and all that could be heard was their labored breathing and the soft pop of Dennis removing himself. Casey whined at the loss and Dennis rolled off her to breath better.

“Did that…really just happen?” Casey said, still breathless as she lay on her side facing Dennis. Her fingers gently tracing patterns on Dennis’ chest. Dennis took Casey’s hand and pressed kisses to her finger tips and turned towards her.

“It did” his voice sleepy “and I am happy for it to happen again after we get some sleep” he pulled Casey into his arms and tucked her under his chin.

“Yeah, me too”


End file.
